FTD:Fairy Tale Demigods
by Sugarlover08010818
Summary: Willa, Delilah, Sam, Kylie, Santiago, Sebastían, Nick, and Marlene are FTDs. Or Fairy Tale Demigods. And they bring the crime. Until they find Camp Half-Blood. And join the good guys. Open this to read their adventures. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, sugar lover here!

i am making this new story because I wanted to. It is a story about stuff. Bye! And enjoy!

disclaimer:

Marlene: Hi *giggles*

Willa: *groans and throws daggers at her* Anyway, ze disclaimer goes to my frère, or brother, Santiago.

Santiago: Ze sugar lover does not own Pezy Jackson, that other guy , Rick somebody.

Willa: Riordan

Anyway,

enjoy!

-Sugar-Lover-Percy-Jackson-Annabeth-Chase-Piper-McLean-Jason-Grace-Leo-Valdez-Frank-Zhang-Hazel-L

Today was another crime spree day. The group right now was Marla, Delilah, Santi, and Willa.

They were dressed in all black, Marla, giggling, applied black makeup. Willa stared at her, then in her strange Parisian accent said,

"Oh come on, Marlene. This is taking too long, let's go rob that bank already. I want me some trésor."

Santiago, in the same accent as Willa, laughed and said,

" Oh, lisse, Willa."

Delilah smiled, her white teeth glowing in the moonlight, and whispered,

"What does trésor and lisse mean?"

Willa smiled and said,

" Oh, chéri, that means darling, trésor means treasure, and lisse means um... how do you say... oh, smooth!"

Marla giggled again and shut her makeup pouch. She opened it again and peered inside.

"Ooh, shiny!"

Willa groaned,

"You see zat every day! What is different today?"

Marla shrugged and giggled. Willa scowled.

Santi kicked his sister.

Before there was a huge brawl, Delilah, the selective mute, whispered,

" Come on guys, Seattle Bank is waiting."

Delilah flashed a smile to the guards. They yelled and charged to her, she used her moon beams to teleport around, and if they got too close for comfort, she would blast them with moonbeams.

Meanwhile, Willa, her twin brother Santiago, and Marla or Marlene rushed to the bank vault.

Marlene smiled, reached into her makeup pouch, took out the shiny dust, and blew the Youth Mist. She stopped smiling for a minute, and frowned, crinkling her youthful face.

She turned to Willa,

"It's blocked, my Youth Mist can't penetrate it."

Willa frowned and said,

"Let me try."

She reared back, then kicked the door. She yelped and fell to the floor, her ankle hurting. Santi grabbed her and helped her to her feet. She tried to stand on it, and the pain nearly made her black out.

He grabbed the walky-talky on his belt and said into it,

" Big Bad Wolf, Goldi, Hiro, Santa's Elf, anyone read me?"

A clear voice called out,

" Nick! Stop! Anyway, Goldilocks here, Santa's Elf is here as well. What do you need, Cap'n Hook?"

" Hate that nickname, Captain Belle Etoile hurt her ankle. Abort ze mission! Zere is a magical boundary between ze fault and us. We need back up. Cheshire Cat is ze distraction but she's getting tired. Rapunzel is next to me, trying to heal... Oh, I hate zese code names. Marlene is trying to heal Willa. "

Soon enough, they were surrounded by police. Until a very buff African American teenage boy crashed through the wall.

Marla cheered, Santi sighed in relief, Delilah smiled, and Willa groaned in pain.

Knowing they couldn't get caught using names, the Fairy Tale Demigods (besides Willa) chanted,

"Big Bad Wolf! Big Bad Wolf!"

The police looked puzzled, so Sebastían, Kylie, and Nick rushed over to the group.

Sebastían took a look at Willa and frowned.

Then, he said,

" Akem hemt nvisiblei! "

Delilah smiled, her smile slowly turning invisible. Just like the Chesire Cat.

Kylie was using her skill of harmony to sing a soft song to the police, catching them under her spell of harmony. They looked at peace, calm.

Nick was running around screaming and making chaos, making a distraction to the police that didn't fall under Kylie's spell.

Then, they all disappeared into thin air, but not without a police getting a picture of all eight of them first.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Sugar lover 08010818 back here. Here is the next chapter of FTD or Fairy Tale Demigods!**

 **WAIT! Before you go, let me tell you something. I have a beta reader! Her name is riptidedauntlessgryffindor, and she is amazing! She completely helped me reconfigure this story, and is amazing! Please check her out, and she is beta-ing! Thanks sooooo much to her and her amazing writing skills! Blue cookies for you (::)!**

You know those fairy tales your parent told you as kids? Or those Disney movies that you secretly love?

Well, Fairy Tale Demigods is a group of demigods who use those fairy tale names as codes. So they won't get caught.

They're villains, of the best kind, in the worst sense. They loot, steal, and manage to never ever get caught. EVER. Some demigods have tried looking for them to no avail.

The Garcia twins, Willa and Santiago, came from Paris as dirty street rats. They were teased by the neighborhood children. Soon enough, though, they were greeted by their father in a sailor form when they were 6.

The "sailor" gave them their very own boat, which still sails on today. He gave them a pirate hat each and weapons. Willa was given curved twin daggers, and Santiago was given a single curved dagger.

They sailed the ship on, stumbling into Ireland, where they met a small mute 5-year-old Delilah.

Delilah was also an orphan, her father dead, Selene her immortal parent (which was unknown at the time). She was cared for by an orphanage, but she ran out at nights. The twins spotted her white smile. And Santiago and Willa had cried out "The Cheshire!"

This was the one American fairy tale they had liked. Others they had heard, and memorized, but didn't like. "Alice in Wonderland" was the one book and movie they liked. They also liked Peter Pan because of Captain Hook.

The twin orphans ran to the girl, and startled, Delilah attacked. She blasted them with moonbeams. They were convinced she was the Cheshire Cat so they grinned happily at her.

She wore a pink and purple ballet leotard with pink tights with her ballet shoes. She had taken ballet when she was 4. Then her dad died, but she still remembered her lessons.

When they had been hit, they then frowned. They drew their individual weapons, touched the tips to the other's weapons, and charged Delilah.

Soon enough, they stopped fighting and started talking.

After talking for a while, they took Delilah to the ship (after stealing some food and drink from Dublin, Ireland, Delilah's home).

Soon after, they decided to sail around and steal, for about 2 years. The twins were 8, and Delilah was 7.

Delilah had prompted them to go to Bogota, Colombia to meet her cousin. They went and met her, and hated her, but they got cookies out of it, so...

Later, they found an 8 year old orphan boy who only spoke Spanish.

" Cuál es tu nombre?" (What is your name?) the twins said in unison, who knew a bit of Spanish.

The boy looked surprised, but said quietly,"Sebastían Rivera. Y que es tu nombres?" (Sebastían Rivera. And what are your names?)

They each responded, except for Delilah. When Sebastían looked at Delilah expectantly she lowered her eyes.

The twins responded each with one word.  
"She-"

"-Doesn't-"

"-Talk-"

"-Much."

Sebastían looked puzzled so Willa said it in Spanish, "Ella no habla mucho."

Santiago said, "No te preocupes, Sebastían, Willa y no puedo hablar muy bien el Inglés, ya sea."  
(Don't worry, Sebastían, Willa and I can't speak English very well, either.)

Sebastían smiled and nodded at Delilah.

The twins took him, too.

Then, they decided to sail abroad for 4 more years, and they became notorious criminals.

The twins and Sebastían were 12 and Delilah was 11.

They went to Sacramento, California because they decided Sebastían would like it there as his first American city, they had purposefully avoided robbing America till now. Delilah and the twins had given him continuous English lessons so he could speak English fairly well.

On the way there, they met a 10 year old African-American orphan boy who said his name was Sam. They all instantly hit it off. They invited him to join the crew so he accepted.

So, they ate some pizza and had some coke (which made all of them shudder except for Sam, who laughed). Next, they decided to go back to the ship to show Sam who loved it. They decided to next visit Mount Diablo.

When they caught a glimpse of it, though, they spotted a figure at the top, in chains, so they decided not to go there. Besides, the eucalyptus smell was getting annoying.

So, they got a bag of cash from their stashes, and paid for 5 round-trip plane tickets to Washington D.C., hearing of a moneymaking business there.

So, they pulled off one of their most famous heists yet, and one of the worst disasters ever. There had been people with powers there. There had been twins there, with curly brown hair, stealing money already.

They had taken a look at the Fairy Tale Demigods, then at each other, then burst into laughter.

"You don't tell and we won't either," they had said in unison.

"We're fine with that," the Garcia twins said in unison, as well.

Both pairs of twins looked at each other.

"Stolls."

"Garcia's."

They then took all the money they could find, and then they heard police sirens.

"Gotta split," the Stoll twins said.

"Us too," the Garcia twins responded.

After that, they met a tiny little girl of 10 years old who started to scream. They rushed to her, trying to calm her down. She started twitching, then screamed again.

Willa and Santiago (now pretty much the designated leaders) put their hands over her mouth and glared at her. She instantly shut up after that.

They explained who they were and asked who she was. She responded with a shy little "Kylie."

They said goodbye to Kylie, who said "Oh, you're leaving already!"

They all looked at each other, then at all the money in their hands; over a million dollars in total.

They smiled and Willa said, "Wanna come with?

Kylie nodded hard and fast after twitching and smoothing down her raggedy skirt, then running her fingers down her medium length choppy blond hair.

She shook hands with all of them, her hands surprisingly clean.

Sebastían said in his choppy English "Why do you not have your hands dirty if you are an orphan?"

She looked puzzled at him then straightened her glasses and said "I don't know, I just don't like being unorganized. My daddy said it was supposed to be something with an O. Eh, I don't know."

She started to skip off towards the airport, pausing occasionally to twitch or straighten her skirt.

Willa shared a worried look with Santiago, then continued to the airport, back to California and back to the ship

Next, after sailing for a long time more, they decided to go to Tokyo, Japan.

Kylie and Sam were 13, Willa, Santiago, and Sebastían were 15, and Delilah was 14.

Before they had arrived, they had visited a doctor in the U.S who had said Kylie had OCD and that Delilah had selective mutism, only speaking to non-strangers.

They were in a sushi restaurant when a local came up to them and said in extremely choppy English "I know who you teenagers are! You're those little kids who stole from the America money place!"

Kylie looked at them in puzzlement.

Santiago and Willa looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "It's a long story."

Kylie fixed her headband and sighed.

They managed to run out of there quickly when a Japanese 14 year old teenage boy grabbed onto Santiago and Willa and pulled them into an alley. The rest followed, scared, but willing to risk their lives for their leaders.

They managed to easily find them with the strange Japanese boy. He was talking to them in broken English and they would respond and soon enough they decided to take him in, too.

So, they sailed abroad for 2 more years, which brings us to our final recruit, 13 year old Marlene, who just climbed aboard. She was treated as an intruder and told to walk the plank. The little golden haired 13 year old just giggled and continued to skip around. It was when Willa held a sword to her pale neck she replied in an English accent,

"Sorry, I'm just so happy, I heard you guys were recruiting, a voice in my head told me. My name is Marlene Smith."

They all looked at this supposedly delirious little girl and just let her sit there, deciding to join her in, although Willa took an instant dislike to her weakness and girly-ness.

Delilah wouldn't talk to her, for fear of her talking back. Kylie would twitch and turn up her nose. Sam would stare love struck at her. Sebastían would just ignore her. Santiago tried to be friendly, but that just created a small rift between him and his sister. Nick (the Japanese boy) honestly didn't care.

Then, suddenly, a male voice boomed out "Don't be so hard on her, Willa."

Willa and Santiago each turned toward the sound and said "Papa!"

They could, weirdly enough, remember their father's voice.

They ran to the source of the noise, a tall sailor with tan skin and dark blue eyes, a contrast with his children's sea green ones. He had brown hair, contrasting with his children's long black spirally curls (in Willa's case) and medium long, shaggy black hair (in Santiago's case).

He said "My children, I claim you."

"What's going on?!" Willa and Santiago yelled.

They were lifted up into the air, and their dirty rags of clothing turned into brilliant pirate's outfits and their pirate hats changed into larger versions of themselves with FTD written in golden writing on them.

They smiled, bowed, and thanked their father.

Suddenly, he disappeared, reappearing with 6 more women. The women wore Greek dresses and elegant up-dos.

The first woman was a black haired woman with twinkling eyes and a very bright white smile. She stepped up to Delilah, placed her hand on her head and said "This is my child. I claim you as Delilah, daughter of Selene, myself."

Delilah smiled and hugged her mother.

Then, two different goddess walked up. They were complete opposites, one with blond hair, the other with black.

They jostled their way forward and the blonde said "I am Harmonia. I claim my daughter, Kylie. "

The other bumped her and said "I am Discordia. I claim my son, Nick."

They each gave their child a warm handshake and a hug.

Then, a wicked looking woman went up to Sam and said "My son, Samuel."

He grinned and high fived her. She chuckled and went back.

A very youthful looking woman stepped up and went to Marlene.

"I am Hebe, goddess of youth," she explained. "And this is my daughter, Marlene. She is 13 but very immature as she is my daughter."

Marlene pouted, but in a playful way.

Finally, a woman surrounded with sparks and swirls of magic teleported up to Sebastían. He looked confusedly at her, but hugged her.

"Mama?"

She smiled and hugged him back.

The gods explained how the kids were demigods, and how each had powers according to their demigod powers. They said "You are Sebastían Rivera, son of Hecate, goddess of magic, and always uses hiding and protection spells. You are Veronica Delilah Ross, called Delilah, daughter of Selene, goddess of the moon, and can cloak the ship in the darkness, turning the moon the other way at nighttime. You are Kylie Johnson, daughter of Harmonia, can calm the waters in front. Nicholas Lee, called Nick, son of Discordia, would make the waters in the back chaotic. And of course, you, Garcia twins, Willa and Santiago, called Santi, children of Brizo, god of mariners, would sail their pirate ship as captains. Then you are Samuel Miller, called Sam, son of Nemesis. You can exact revenge if they got into something. And you, Marlene Smith, daughter of Hebe, can blast the ship's canons, full of her penetrating Youth Mist, which would dissolve other ships into the past. You don't have a visible weapon, as you are a pacifist."

Then the gods left. After they left, the Fairy Tale Demigods tried to live their lives as they had been before.

But lately, they'd been scared.

Because they were being followed.

You see, that night was not the first night that things had gone wrong. Lately, stuff like that had been happening.

First, a wave had swept them off course, and Delilah had spotted a figure making movements at the water.

Second, Sebastían had reported a lone dark figure allegedly teleporting in the darkness.

Thirdly, the Garcia twins had spotted two figures, a girl on horseback with shiny things around her, and a tiger that changed into a dog. Everyone thought the pair was hallucinating with that one.

Fourthly, they had been blasted with fire on the starboard bow, leaving a charred mark, and a javelin. The javelin had an imprint of an owl, and had words on it saying,

"We will find you, and follow you, foil your plans, and bring you back for some Roman (and Greek) justice."

-Signed, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

Fifthly, two figures flying had been spotted, and one had a beautiful voice. Luckily, Willa had yelled,

"Siren! Wax!"

And they left after that.


End file.
